Playboy Bella
by katiemarie'vampire
Summary: After Edward left Bella. She decides to go and be a Playboy Bunny. What happens when Emmet buys this months issue? I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Bella Swan and you could say I have the perfect life, but that would be an understatement.I have been living in the Playboy Mansion since I was 18. After "he" left a lot of things changed about me and I am way more confident. Hef just made me next months centerfold! It is like the highest of the highs in Playboy.

So my 21st birthday is this week and we are having a pretty big party in Vegas this weekend. Holly, Bridget, and Kendra have been excited it's making me crazy. That's one thing that hasn't changed I still hate presents. Ever since my 18th birthday party the hate has got worse and worse. It's Thursday now so I have 2 more days to worry.

"Bella! Just two more days…" Holly said while opening the door.

"I know, I know. Don't remind me" I said while giving her a hug.

"Lighten up girl, We have the best birthday cake ever picked out for you."

"Really? You shouldn't have. You _really _shouldn't have" I replied while walking down the stairway.

"Bella, come on your finally going to be old enough to drink. Well, _legally _anyways." Kendra said

laughing. Then we all joined in.

"I guess your right, I should lighten up."

So, I guess I should tell you how I got to be a playmate in the first place. It was 3 months after my 18th birthday party when I saw the ad for auditions at the mansion. I decided "what the hell" and went for it.

It took 3 days to get to LA at my trucks speed limit. When I got here I was like a zombie about to attack in a scary movie from the way I looked. Then I quickly changed into my little black swimsuit and got interviewed. It was 3 hours later when I found out I would be moving into the mansion. I wasn't happy at first but then it suddenly felt like this is who I am supposed to be, a freakin Playboy Bunny. My first pictorial didn't come out until this months issue though. And I did look fuckin hot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Emmet get what you want and let's go!" I said as Emmet wouldn't decide what magazine to buy.

"ok, okay. I will just get Playboy." he said while smacking my shoulder.

We finally got back to the car where Alice and Jasper along with Rosalie waited. I suddenly started driving back to our house in Portland. Emmet of course started looking at girls and comparing them to Rose.

"Oh My God!" Emmet and Jasper practically screamed from the backseat.

"What?!?" I said while seeing the picture in their heads.

I then pulled over and was shocked to death. Well, not literally.

"Dude, Bella's in Playboy?" _that's fuckin' insane man! _

"I can't believe her" Alice said while looking out the window.

"Edward, according to this she has been there since she was 18, and she is having a huge 21st birthday party tomorrow" Jasper said.

"she look's so hot naked man" Emmet said while turning the magazine ways as if it were 3D.

"SHUT UP " Rosalie said while taking away the magazine and giving it to me.

They were right she has been there for almost 3 years and is Miss November. At first I didn't even recognize her with blonde hair and no clothes on. It Didn't even feel right looking at her, like I didn't have permission by her too. It has been three years sense I could smell her sweet scent or kiss her anxious lips or have my arms around her.

"Dude, stop staring. Apparently she has better things to "do". Emmet said while pointing at the line

"HEF'S NEWEST GIRLFRIEND!"

"Be Quiet" I said with a shaky tone.

"don't cry, gosh she did this on her own" Rosalie said with a bitchy voice.

I then went straight home and to my room leaving the magazine in the car.

"What's wrong with him now?" Esme asked Alice.

"Apparently…Bella is Miss November"

"Huh? I don't think I follow."

"Bella is a Playboy Bunny Mom" Emmet said laughing his head off giving the magazine to Esme.

"I never expected that, what got into her?"

"Rebellion is my guess?" Alice cut Emmet off before he made another sorry joke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Saturday my birthday . Time seemed to get the best of me and it was 7 before I knew it. Bridget helped me with my outfit and Holly did my make-up.

"Damn girl, we look fine." Kendra exclaimed while coming down the stairs.

"I know lets go Party!"

It was 9 pm when I saw them.

"I have to go to the restroom." I told Kendra in the middle of our "dirty" dancing.

I walked all the way to the third floor restroom so I could calm down, but he grabbed my arm and held me close.

"What….er….where?"

"Emmet saw your pictorial"

"oh my god"

" I know, and I was wondering why you did all this" he said with his hand motioning my dress that barely covered any skin.

"I don't know I needed to feel confident to feel wanted, and I saw the auditions…"

"what do you mean…wanted?"

"It was like… well Charlie said it was like I died when you left and to be honest I did, and he really didn't like my decision but I did it anyways."

"I am sorry I did that to you…"

"I did it to myself. You're the one who didn't love me."

"your wrong I do love you more than anything."

Right there and then I began to cry. Those were the words I'd been longing to heat for the past three years

The words I needed to feel wanted.

"what, but you?"

"I lied. I thought it would be best and safer if I left for you"

"you love me?"

"yes…and Alice and the others want to see you."

".Here?"

"yes in about 5 seconds…wait here they come…"


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV.

There she was right in front of me. The perfect Bella I knew, but it seemed as if I didn't know her anymore. With all the fake hair and tan she looked more like Rosalie than Juliet. I missed the old Bella, and I knew she was still there. I just had to dig her out of the deep ego she's in.

"Bella!" Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

"hey, Alice, I have missed you so much!"

"Girl you finally have fashion since."

"I know, thanks to Bridget!"

"Hello Bella" Esme and Carlisle said.

"oh my gosh, I feel a group hug coming on" Alice exclaimed. Then we were all enjoying the moment when…

"Dude, I have never hugged a bunny before" Emmet then ruined the moment.

"speaking of that I should get back to my party, I can finally get drunk! _legally_ that is…"

Then she was already running down the hall and in the elevator after motioning for us to come.

Alice told her we would be down in a few.

"dude, she _has_ changed, but in a mind blowing make you faint kind of way."

"Emmet if you say how hot she is again no sex for one week." Rosalie growled.

"it's okay baby you know I love you."

"ugh…"

When the elevator opened we all stared open mouthed at Bella drinking and grinding on another girl. And Emmet's thoughts tell me her name is Kendra.

"This is so much fun!" Kendra yelled.

"I know, all my worrying was for nothing."

"I told you so"

"yeah, sure. I really want to go show off my pole-dancing skills. I do have 2 years of experience."

"let's go girl!"

I couldn't believe those words were coming from Bella, my Bella! The sweet, innocent girl I left in Forks.

Where had she gone?

_Bella is so limber man, you will have a good time when you sleep with her! _

"Emmet stop it." I whispered so low Rose couldn't hear.

_Sorry……. Damn! That was hot!_

"I think Esme and I are going to leave you can stay if you want." Carlisle sasid.

"I staying! This looks like a fun party." Alice admitted and we all agreed.

----------------2 hours later-------------------

"Where is Bella I can't find her anywhere?"

"I don't know?" Alice answered. "Come on Jasper lets go to our room…"

"Edward?" Bella called.

"yes, love."

"Don't call me love!"

"what?"

"I want to show you something!"

"Bella, Are you drunk?"

"Drunk, no. Tipsy _a little…"_

"Bella, you should go lie down."

"oh, okay?!?"

I took her to my room and put her gently under the covers.

"Night, love."

"mhmmm,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV.

I had no idea where I was in the morning, but I knew it was a hotel room at the Palms. And I knew I had seen the Cullens the night before. But I certainly did not remember coming to this room. Oh God! What if I slept with someone? what if I broke into someone's room and then determined them to have sex with me. Or even worse it was some old hobo!

"Bella?" someone called as I was getting up.

"Who are you? And did we have sex?"

"No, love. It's Edward." he said laughing. "and why did you assume we had sex?"

"I'm known for that to happen, you know get drunk and have sex with Hef's son or something."

"oh …"

"why did you even come last night?"

"I just wanted to see you, and tell you no matter what you do that I still love you…"

And that's when I passed out. Those words felt so much stronger now that they did last night.

The next thing I knew Carlisle was waking me up with nasty smelling junk.

"Bella. Wake-up."

"um, heyy Carlisle my home dawg!"

"Home _Dawg?"_

"Yeah ya feeling me Jasper?"

"Yeah, and your feeling…uh nothing?"

"that's right baby!"

"Bella, I think you should lay back down." Edward said.

"yeah, yeah. I have a photo shoot at noon, and I really have to go. Although last months Vampire outfit is way more comfortable than this months no outfit at all!"

"Yeah that _was one hell _of a vampire picture." Emmet replied while Rosalie slapped him.

"Ha Ha very funny. They tried to give me real fangs but I said 'no way! I'm not wearing those. Fuck You'"

Everyone laughed.

"Well Bella, we should let you go. And um… see you later!" Alice said exiting with everyone but Edward.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said. We he turned to leave I grabbed him and kissed him with more passion than I thought existed.

"Now what?" I said when he broke the kiss too soon.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV.

When I got to the photo shoot everything was set all I had was hair and make-up to get done.

The set was a balcony and I was a damsel in distress. Like in a fairy tale of some sort, that the princess happens to be naked.

"All set Isabella?" Kevin asked.

"um…yeah, now or never!"

I had no idea what the feeling was that came over me when I stepped in front of the camera, but it felt like guilt?

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Is…_something_…wrong?"

"No, I'm okay."

I finally got through the shoot in a little over an hour, and went straight to the mansion.

"Oh my god bella how did the shoot go?" Bridget screeched

"Amazing!" well not really "How has your day been?"

"Great. Kendra just flashed some guys going down the road and they had to pull over and calm down!" sounds like her "Oh, where were you this morning?"

"In my hotel room with some _friends_…"

"Oh, another Bella fell for ya Fella. That you slept with?"

"No, why in the world would you think that?"

I interrupted her when she was going to say how many times its happened. "Wait…don't answer that!"

"BELLA!"

"Hey Kendra!"

"Your party was amazing! I thought it would never end."

"Yeah, ,me too…I think I'm gonna go rest. Um, talk to ya later?"

"Sure, girl."

I was lying in my bed reading Wuthering Heights when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Edward? How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways…"

"So, what's up?"

"oh, nothing….since when do you say 'what's up'"

"since, well I don't really remember??"

He chuckled.

"I want to see you."

"I know you do."

"how did you know that, love?"

"I just know _things_."

When I looked at the clock it was already six and the game was at seven-thirty…

"crap!"

"what's wrong, love?"

"I have to go… baseball game."

"_Baseball _game?"

"Yeah, It's a charity event…wait do you all want to come?"

"Sure, What time?"

"Seven-thirty, don't worry it will be dark!"

"We _will_ be there."

Right when I hung up Kendra burst through my door with uniforms, and our team was the

**SEXY HOES**

While the other team was **Ballin' Bitches**

"**I love these Kendra!"**

"**I know we are so going to win!"**


End file.
